


The Ground State

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: "What happened to the Bellamy that always said his sister was his main responsibility?" Bellamy could almost hear the smile in her voice. His head leans back onto the tree and his back slides down until he's sitting on the wet grass."He's still here, but stuff happens to you when you have to think about other people...about their wellbeing and how it sometimes comes before your own."He could hear Clarke fiddling with something in her bag, only to see a bright flicker of light now erupting in front of him. He could see the blankness in her face, she was obviously thinking about what he'd said.Or Bellamy and Clarke on a journey to find another bunker for Eliguis to search for any other survivors.





	The Ground State

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I really appreciate the kind words that are being commented under other stories. It means so much to me so thank you veryyy much! I hope you enjoy and this is dedicated to a friend of mine who came up with the idea xoxo hope you enjoy!

He's tired of blood. 

How it oozes out in that dark red color that stains for days no matter how hard you could wash it, how it makes you think about the immoral act you've committed. 

Bellamy Blake is tired of seeing it, and after 6 years with barely any reminder of his past...he really doesn't wanna cause a problem. 

How ironic? The bad guy doing the right thing for once. He could almost laugh about it, but he couldn't laugh when he keeps thinking about Octavia, his sister.

Polis was already surrounded by scarily fragile buildings before praimfaya and he could only imagine how many buildings were burned and only preventing his journey. 

 

"Can you please remind me why we're helping Eliguis find another bunker?" Clarke asks, secondguessing her choices  of realizing those were the same people who wanted to kill her just days ago.

Bellamy was thrown out of the thoughts in his head, and turns his head to answer her. 

It was quiet around them, most of the animals went extinct after radiation and the trees only whistled with rare gusts of wind. He wasn't used to to the mild weather, being that space wasn't the warmest place ever. 

"They won't hurt us if we do. Simple" He answers, ducking his head in front of a narrow branch hanging from a tree. Eliguis sent them on this possible raid the day before, to see if any other people survived in local areas and Bellamy knew exactly why. They wanted workers and he just prayed to a higher power it wouldn't be like Mount Weather. 

He lost hope in forgiving gods a long time ago, and he wasn't sure if something was gonna save them now. 

 

"That doesn't make me feel any better about working for them. They could still hurt us down the line, Bell" Clarke argues but follows the same path, ducking her head the same way as Bellamy. She just feels so weary about the situation...they threatened to hurt Madi and the rest of their friends if they didn't agree to this. 

Clarke Griffin, being the infamous peacemaker she was, had to do something that would benefit all of them.

 

Eliguis Corporation was a group of people that escaped praimfaya like her friends, a  group of people that were unknown to her world. They were located more East then Arkadia and Polis and grounder tribes...but that doesn't stop the fact that they survived and there were more than the 1200 people she knew. 

Bellamy wouldn't leave her side either, he was a active part of the making of the treaty making sure to stay near Clarke and Madi - The protective side of his persona was in full effect. 

The only way spacekru and Clarke got Eliguis to sign was the raid. They wanted to know who else survived and what supplies survived : what he'd done himself with his first week on the ground. 

"We won't let that happen, Clarke. I'll make sure of it cause that's my job like always" 

He hears Clarke stop in her tracks, the grass stopped crunching along with the pattern of her boots hitting the ground. 

"I think your job was to stay behind and make sure the camp was guarded in case they ruined whatever trust I had in them" 

Clarke's eyes find a glimmer of light passing through the trees and decides to follow it, walking past a quiet Bellamy. 

"Who would be here to protect you?" A sudden softness to his voice, with a matching stare. Clarke can't let herself get distracted, not when she has her people to protect and painfully aware of the aching of her chest every time she thinks about it. 

"I could protect myself, I couldn't depend on anyone being alone for six years..now could I?" Her lips in a flat line, with a convincing tone. Clarke knows she most likely hit a nerve in his system but she didn't know what else to reply with. 

Being alone with the man already caused her head to spin, now she had to worry about Eliguis. 

She turns herself back around before seeing his reaction, knowing that he'll follow her. 

 

It was a couple minutes later, when he spoke again. Bellamy was attempting to get used to the feeling of walking on uneven terrains and rocky roads, cause it's been so long. But it was a familiar feeling, and for that he couldn't be more grateful. 

Eliguis attempted to give them a map of some kind, but Clarke knew the place better than anyone. She's the one that's been living on Earth for the longest out of everyone..so most people didnt argue against her. Bellamy was glad too, he didn't wanna elbow someone in the face if they did. 

 

"Do you have any idea what we're supposed to be looking for?" He asks, stopping to catch his breath while looking over to Clarke who'd done the same. 

It seemed like there was a flat plain about a mile away, almost in comparison to a dessert. Bellamy and Clarke both knew they don't have the supplies or time for a task like that, so they had to come up with a better plan. 

He could hear Clarke clicking her tongue, which only helped her think for some reason that he never understood. 

"It's supposed to look like the bunker Jaha found, and I have no idea how we missed it before praimfaya if it exists." She squints her eyes trying to see beyond the horizon. As if she could anyways. 

"And you're sure this isn't the bunker I wanna look for?" The silliness evident in his question, his head tilting with his arms crossed. 

"Correction..it's what we wanna look for. I'm trying to do this as quickly as possible so we could have their help to rescue everyone and you should know how much I want them to be okay." Clarke crosses her arms and her right eyebrow twitches upright to show her persuasion yet again. If he wanted to joke, she could do that too.

Yet, she sees his face change with a sudden frown and she doesn't get how he could change so quickly. 

He walks away, Bellamy feeling unease with the possibility of a rescue gone bad and not seeing his sister again. She put him through hell and back trying to earn her trust again (and again) but he couldn't stop loving her. She was his family, and nobody could get or change that. 

"Bell..." Clarke begins to say, and she watches as he turns around which only set a few feet distance between them. Her eyes having this immense comfort he hasn't seen in literally forever, and she manages to speak with enough volume for him to hear. 

"Where we're going, it's definitely east of Polis. So it's not even close to where they are" She wants to advise him to relax and take it easy, but that's all she's been doing for so long...and it's boring and sad. She doesn't want that for him anymore, she wants him to be happy. 

Who wouldn't wanna be after finding out that your most important person was alive and breathing? 

It was inching to greater heights in Clarke's heart because she was starting to feel it once again. 

It only happened for him. 

 

Bellamy's voice echoes in her head haunting her, "I just don't think I could much longer, Octavia could be needing my help and I'm here working for those people. What if there's no bunker? No survivors? I'll kill them myself if they don't help us rescue them" He licks his lips, realizing the contradictions to his previous thoughts. It's crazy how he could change his attitude this fast, but that's the consequence of working with both your head and heart. 

 "You won't be by yourself." 

He slowly nods in Clarke's direction, afraid to speak. 

Was she afraid of her feelings coming in the way of her decisions again? 

Like how she was able to sacrifice the remaining lives of Earth for her own well being? 

Hell yes. 

 

_______________

 

It was nearing the early evening and they'd only walked a few miles more after their last real conversation. It wasn't awkward to say the least, but it was comfortable to know the other person was near and aware of the surroundings. It was too bad the trees wouldn't come out and attack them. 

"Clarke, What if there's survivors?" Bellamy asks, leaning against a tree trunk. He notices her adjusting the backpack strap on her right shoulder before stopping to answer. 

He could see the sweat lining her forehead, realizing how nice it must of been for her to have short hair again. 

They were both starting to feel over-worked and stressed with not finding the bunker and there was no way he was gonna let either of them travel like that. 

"Well, what's the purpose for them back at camp? We're doing this for Eliguis Bellamy...it's to get them off our tails and focusing on whatever the hell they want. I don't need them and I'm pretty sure you don't need them either" she simply adds on, setting her bag on the ground to scope the area again. 

 

Old catchphrases die hard. 

 

Bellamy looks puzzled as he tries to sound logical with his next words, why was Clarke so set on making these people automatic prisoners? Wasn't she aware that those people would probably have thriving lives of their own, and most likely won't be so happy to see two adults trying to take them away. 

 

"What if they have families?" 

 

"They'll travel together, Bell" 

 

He grows frustrated rather quickly, so baffled at how Clarke had no care in her being to imagine potential survivors. 

Clarke notices and crunches her eyebrows together, fully turning herself to face him taking into full effect of how he was looking at her. The glimmer she'd seen before, it was alive in his eyes. The light reflecting from his determined structure, how all of his emotions are about her in that moment. 

It was maybe the darkness surrounding them or the silence in her head, but she feel his gaze following where her eyes would move. Bellamy just knew her so well. 

"I'm doing this for you, for Octavia. I didn't think you'd care about what would happen to the people we might find" 

He sighs into his next sentence, "I just don't want loved ones being seperated. I wanna find Octavia of course, but what if those people need our help first?" 

"What happened to the Bellamy that always said his sister was his main responsibility?" Bellamy could almost hear the smile in her voice. His head leans back onto the tree and his back slides down until he's sitting on the wet grass. 

"He's still here, but stuff happens to you when you have to think about other people...about their wellbeing and how it sometimes comes before your own." 

He could hear Clarke fiddling with something in her bag, only to see a bright flicker of light now erupting in front of him. He could see the blankness in her face, she was obviously thinking about what he'd said. 

 It was a flashlight, which happened to be pointing straight at him.

Bellamy squints his eyes to try and adjust to the obvious brightness, and covers his eyes with one hand. 

"Oh..sorry" Clarke apologizes, knowing Bellamy could see the pinkness to her cheeks perfectly, when he removes his hand from shielding his face.

"Bellamy, we don't even know if there's survivors. I don't wanna make a plan about this if we literally have no clue going into it. We have to be smart" 

Clarke points the flashlight to the ground in front of his feet, which allows him to talk. 

"I am" Those simple words sounding like a ring of poison in her mind, he sounded so sure and she wasn't sure how to convince him that the chances are indefinite. They were together now, the king and queen of their people. 

That was six years ago. 

Ever since, Clarke had been a nonexistent aspect in Bellamy's life..he'd truly taken both roles of using his head and heart. 

It stung. 

Clarke looks down to the floor and shakes her head, her blonde hair falling against the side of her face. 

"If this all goes terribly wrong, and we end up in another war because we aren't giving Eliguis what they want...you have a better chance at finding the bunker and using them to our advantage." Her voice sudden, knowing her mind was churning with her leadership skills yet again. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" A curious Bellamy seems to go unnoticed as she keeps talking. 

"I'll let them take me...but you'd have to promise me to take care of Madi while I'm gone-" 

Bellamy gets up abruptly, the light from Clarke's flashlight following his every move...his feet only making its way towards her. Towards Clarke. 

Talk about an utter nostalgia to Emerson and Arkadia...

"My plan involves you in it, and you're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you do this alone." He admits, using his memory to his advantage. Bellamy had lost Clarke once, and it pained him to open his eyes everyday only to stare at a metal ceiling that haunted him every day, knowing that she wasn't looking up at the same thing, and only the same stars. 

 

Bellamy stands in front of Clarke, his mind racing with anything that could help piece together the thoughts of the girl standing close to him. He could see the way the front hairs curled, probably due to sweating or carelessly put there. It taunts him, for his hand to reach up and caress it. 

 

But he doesn't let it takeover.

 

"I wanna save my mom too, you wanna save Octavia and the bunker. We could both get what we want right now, so I hope you're thinking of a plan." She finally realizes how serious he was, his eyes creasing in the corners..as if she's his only focus. 

 

"You think I'm right?" 

 

"I doubted you, but I never said you were completely foolish for thinking it." Clarke has a seriousness to her voice, knowing how Bellamy wouldn't let her do anything that would herself in danger before it being thought out. 

Bellamy steps away, distracting himself with the movements of light dancing across the floor from Clarke. 

"I hope you know that I would consider listening to you about putting myself at risk for the bunker...but you can't stop me if I feel I should do it." She says, watching as Bellamy turns to her with wide eyes. Her words dying on her lips, along with it. 

"When I said I wanted to rescue survivors and not them in danger, I-I didn't mean for you to do it either. I'm just so used to-" 

Clarke finishes the sentence for him, with a pained heart, "-so used to working with your head. That's exactly what I told you to do, and you took my advice" 

 

Bellamy starts to feel his head spin, his pulse racing when the flashlight points up at his face this time. His eyes adjusting quickly, feeling too busy on keeping them locked on Clarke. 

 

"Advice that left my heart with you" 

 

Clarke was taken back immediately, almost losing her balance and tripping on her own feet but she decides to speak right after he finishes, not getting hung up on his words. 

 

"You did the right thing, you know? I told you not to wait for me" 

 

"you won't be doing the right thing if you let yourself do that." Bellamy warns. 

 

"I'm just trying to do what's right, like always. You just can't see that!" Clarke's voice cracks with her last words, and she feels her heart race. 

Bellamy closes the distance between them a bit more, fully aware of how his body was tingling. 

"I just want to save my sister and make sure everyone gets an equal chance at living peacefully." His voice was calm but the blood rising in his system wasn't so convincing. 

"I've learned that we can't have both in life..." With that, Clarke attempts to walk past Bellamy and just have silence overcome her till morning, till she would have to speak to him about their next venture into finding the damn bunker. 

Bellamy reaches for her hand, grabbing the flashlight and pointing it upwards towards the blue sky. 

"We saw the same stars every night, that's the only thing we had in common for all those years. Do you really want other people to experience what we did? If there's people still out there, surviving underground like the rest of us...I just don't want that for them. I'm not gonna let you risk yourself either, I've lost you before and I-" 

 

"I can't go through that again" Bellamy finishes his bold statement, and turns the flashlight off and hands it back to Clarke. It was silent now, the night air rustling through the gaps between them. Both sets of eyes trying to find any light to latch onto, but Bellamy and Clarke could sense the other. 

She fiddles with the handles on the flashlight for a few seconds, feeling sure of where they'd start tomorrow morning. Clarke just doesn't wanna feel awkward with him anymore. 

For right now, she just reaches for Bellamy. Her hand grasping onto his, the feeling of their fingers interlocking was something they'd both need and cherish. A small gasp coming from Bellamy's mouth, it was a surprise. 

"I can't lose you either" 

That wasn't. 

Bellamy wants to pull her close, embrace her in his arms, never letting go. However, he was happy that they came to a mutual understanding about something. 

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Clarke asks, moving closer to Bellamy. He tenses as she wraps an arm around his torso, curling into him.

 

"Promise me that we'll save who we can. We all deserve something nice" 

"Even us? After all we've done and what we have planned..we could start a war you know?" Clarke adds on, a small smile spreading on her lips. The negativity from their conversations from earlier disappeared from her head, just focusing on Bellamy's laugh. 

He hesitates with his reply but rubs the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb, and knows they'll have to discuss more in the morning. 

 

He couldnt catch a break now with the drama, but he feels like it'll make his life worth living again. 

"War with you is always interesting" 


End file.
